I'm Cold, Thorin Oakenshield!
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: Barely the beginning of winter in Erebor... Thilbo Fluff!


**P.S. Working on One Day More! Should be up soon! Don't get too (a lot, very) impatient on me! D: I'm trying my best! I know I have a lot of you loyal ppls out there, and I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 27!**** Just thought I'd let you know :)  
**

* * *

Winter in Erebor had just begun to settle in and Bilbo was already tired of it.

Bilbo Baggins of the warm Shire had been living in Erebor for a few months assisting Balin, who was in charge of housing the returning dwarfs, and Gloin, who was scouting the ground around the mountain for potential farming. He had scarcely seen the rest of the company in that time and the last time he had seen Thorin was two months ago. Bilbo and the King were friends since Thorin took back his actions and words at the Gate, but Bilbo knew they weren't exactly comfortable around each other. Wherever Thorin was that day, Bilbo found himself purposely avoiding the King; he was pretty sure Thorin was doing the same thing too.

But winter was surely going to be the death of this poor hobbit. The nights had gotten colder, and with the small room, small bed, and thin blanket he was given to by Balin, Bilbo was sure he was going to freeze. The mountain was always cold but the weather was going to change that. The temperatures dropped. Bilbo saw other dwarfs start to wear heavy clothing and more furs...

Balin once asked him if he needed fur blankets for himself, but at the time of that question, there had been a family of dwarfs with a small dwarfling beside Bilbo... so he couldn't say yes to Balin because the family needed it more than he did.

Well, thanks to his 'respectable hobbitness', Bilbo shivered violently under his thin sheet. He felt his toes curl under and his head hurt from clenching his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. Oh, yes. Being a respectable hobbit had it's disadvantages sometimes. He knew if he kept up this silence of not being cold, he'd be frozen by the second week of winter.

With a large and heavy sigh, Bilbo sat up in bed and bravely stepped onto the cold stone floor of the room. He shivered more violently than he thought possible. Grabbing the sheet and tightly wrapping it around himself, Bilbo slowly made his way out into the main hallway.

All of Erebor was asleep... except a few guards, and because of the guards, Bilbo could easily see which chamber was Thorin's. What? Bilbo didn't know the way around Erebor without Balin or Gloin, and he didn't know where any other company members were... and he needed someone who he could cuddle with... and he didn't see how he could lie in the same bed with Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, or Gloin. That left the King.

Bilbo approached the door to Thorin's quarters and slowly looked at the guards. The dwarfs didn't move so Bilbo proceeded in opening the door. Once inside, Bilbo quietly maneuvered himself towards the sound of light snores. It didn't take him long to find Thorin and when he did, the hobbit gently poked the dwarf's shoulder.

"Thorin," he whispered loudly.

The snoring stopped and a hand blindly reached for the dagger under the mattress.

"No, Thorin. It's just me. Bilbo," the hobbit said quickly. "Put that down."

The dwarf groaned tiredly and let go of the dagger. "What is it?" he croaked, blearily looking at Bilbo.

Bilbo's teeth accidentally chattered and the hobbit felt embarrassed. "The mountain is cold," he confessed quietly. "I'm cold. All I have is this sheet-"

"That's all you were given?" Thorin asked harshly, now fully awake.

"W-well, Balin offered to give me furs but a family needed it more and-"

"Fine," Thorin said.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes. "You sound reluctant. Do you mind if I stay here... with you?"

Thorin audibly sighed heavily. "I mind that you didn't tell me about it." He sat up and pulled back the covers, smiling as Bilbo all but jumped onto the bed though the hobbit kept to one side of the bed. "If you were cold, you should have known that I would make you warm."

Bilbo felt something unfurl in his stomach. "I thought you were avoiding me," he admitted, looking at Thorin. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend..."

"I don't," Thorin replied easily, and Bilbo sighed. "I want to be your lover. I want to be the one who gets to take care of you. I want to be the one who sees you everyday... And not seeing you... I made sure to ask Balin where you were going to be every day so I could be near you. Then when I changed my schedule to be there, you weren't there. I thought you were sick. I thought something had happened... I thought... you were with Bofur or Kili or Fili."

"Why would care if I was with them?" Bilbo asked blankly, ignoring how his eyes drooped with tiredness and how his body became warm again.

"Because you don't belong to them," Thorin growled. "You belong to_ me_."

"I belong to myself, thank you very much!"

Thorin clenched his jaw. "No, I meant you're mine. I love you, and it bloody kills me to see with those others!" the dwarf snarled, unconsciously pulling Bilbo firmly against his chest. "I'm sorry, not seeing you for two months... has made me so upset... I can't... I'm sorry."

"Well, you don't have to be upset," Bilbo smiled softly, bravely touching the muscular chest in front of him. "You can see me everyday."

Thorin felt himself smile. "I'd love that."

"So would I."

"Do you..." Thorin cleared his throat. "Do you love me?"

Bilbo looked up into the dwarf king's blue eyes. "Now, Your Majesty. What kind of a question is that?"

Thorin chuckled. "So you do?"

"Of course I love you," Bilbo said.

"Thank Mahal because I thought-"

Bilbo huffed. "Enough chatter! I'm cold, Thorin Oakenshield!" he exclaimed.

Thorin grinned and wrapped his arms lovingly around the shivering hobbit, his grin settling into a smile when Bilbo fell asleep.


End file.
